


On Kittens and Timelords

by TheTickingPocketwatch



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien kittens, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, kitteliens, literal and figurative fluff, one kitten is the queen of the universe i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTickingPocketwatch/pseuds/TheTickingPocketwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor brings some kitteliens (alien kittens) into the Tardis for Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Kittens and Timelords

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Ao3, so apologies for any errors n' stuff.

Rough, calloused hands stroked soft fur as the small feline mewled delicately. Bleary eyes opened for the first time, and gazed upon the being that the litter of freshly hatched baby kitteliens would think was their mother. Unfortunately, this being was NOT their mother. This being happened to be a seven-hundred-eighty-three year old man, who had all of time and space at his disposal. 

One of the smaller kittens wobbled up to the man, rubbing its furry head on his worn leather jacket. Well, hello there!" He said, beaming, as he gently picked up the baby. It squinted at him and mewled. He laughed quietly.  
"I'm the Doctor. What about you?"  
The kitten looked thoughtful (well, as thoughtful as a kitten could look). After a brief pause, out squeaked enthusiastically. The Doctor's eyes twinkled. "Alright, Volcanatron it is. You go on." He watched Volcanatron scamper away before turning around in surprise as another kittelien nudged his leg. He knelt down in front of it, a look of wonder on his face. "Ohhh, you're a beauty you are. What's your name?" The kittelien had deep blue fur with tiny glittering sparkles speckling her coat. It looked at him for a moment, head cocked to the side. His eyebrows raised. "Your majesty," The Doctor inclined his head in a small bow. The kittelien, satisfied, turned around and began to daintily lick her paw.

After playing with the teeny kitteliens for a while, the Doctor decided he would let the Tardis have a go. He stood up, careful not to tread on any fluffy little tails. "Run along, now. He called after them. "Don't get into too much trouble. And oy, treat that queen well. She could kill you with a scratch you know." He said in mock seriousness. He gazed after them with a slight smile on his face when he heard a sudden noise behind him. There stood Rose Tyler with the biggest grin imaginable. "You SOFTIE!" She said with a playful swat to his shoulder. "I am not," he muttered under his breath. She sighed. "You really are." He grumbled. They sat in silence for a while, playing with the occasional kitten that wandered in.  
"Why did you get these babies anyway?" Rose cooed curiously as she cuddled the smallest kittelien against her cheek. The Doctor smiled. 

"Happy birthday, Rose."


End file.
